Talpa Stole Our Cereal!
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: Talpa steals the Ronin Warriors' cereal, adn they must face their toughest challenge yet to get it back.


Erk! I was going to write an alternate ending to the Trix commercial in which the Trix rabbit killed all the kids and ate the cereal... But I won't. Which means that I don't have any idea what I'm going to write. Oh, I've got an idea! I shall attempt once again to write something with quite literally no point to it whatsoever. So, here's... Something...  
  
Ryo approached Sage. "Sage, I have something important to tell you." Sage stood from his seat at the dining room table. "What?" "Well... This is difficult to say, but... WE'RE OUT OF COCOA PUFFS!!!" Sage fell to the ground. "W-W-What?!? But I just bought some yesterday!! Who could possibly have eaten all of our precious Cocoa Puffs?!" Ryo spun around and saw the door to Kentos room. "Kento! He must have eaten all the Cocoa Puffs!!!" Ryo turned around and saw that Sage already had his armor on. "Let's get him!" Sage ran into Kentos room, and soon afterwards Ryo heard "Thunderbolt cut!"  
  
"I should probably go inside and help him." Ryo put on his armor and ran into the room. "Help! Ryo, help me! Sage came in here and started attacking me for no reason!" Ryo glared at Kento. "That isn't true! He attacked you because you ate all of our Cocoa Puffs!" Kento looked shocked. "Ryo, how could you think that I would do something like that? Besides, all of my Lucky Charms have been eaten too, and I was not the eater." Ryo thought thoughtfully about what he was thinking about. "Well, maybe Rowan ate them." So Kento put his armor on, and the three ran to Rowans room. "Rowan, why did you..." The three boys suddenly fell silent.  
  
"Someones eaten all of my Trix..." Rowan cried pitifully over his empty Trix box. It's okay, Rowan, we're going to find out who ate all of our cereal and have our revenge. Then we can go buy some more!" Rowan thought it over for a few moments and then agreed. He put his armor on and joined the others in their quest to stop the cereal thief. The next room they came to was Mias. "Mia, why did you eat all of our.... Um.... I don't think it was her. What do you guys think?" Mia was having a staring contest with a chipmunk. "Hey, guys. I think I'm going to win! The chipmunk looks like it's getting ready to blink!" Several seconds later, Mia blinked. "Aw, fine, you win this time, Chippy. But next time I will win!" Mia gave Chippy a large wad of money.  
  
"Mia's crazy. She's having a staring contest with a chipmunk! Well, if it isn't her, that means only two other people could have done it..." Kento began. Then Talpa appeared in the hallway. "Greetings, Ronin Warriors. I have taken your cereal, and I will not give it back until you have become fatter than Drew Carey and Mimi Boubeck combined!!!" The four ronin warriors ran in circles screaming. "But that isn't possible!" Sage yelled. "Ahahahahaha! Well, then I shall give you one other chance to regain your cereal. You must beat Chippy the chipmunk in a staring contest! Each of you shall have one chance to beat Chippy, and if one of you wins, you all get your cereal back."  
  
The Ronin Warriors agreed, and then Chippy the chipmunk entered the hallway. "Ryo of the Wildfire, you shall begin!" Ryo lay down on his stomache and looked Chippy in the eyes. "Begin!" Chippy stared at Ryo. Ryo stared at Chippy. Chippy threw a penny at Ryo and it hit him in the eye, causing him to blink. "You lose, Ryo of the Wildfire. Now it is Sage of the Halos turn." Sage lay down on his stomache and faced the chipmunk. "Begin!" Sage stared at Chippy. Chippy stared at Sage. Chippy made a funny face and Sage blinked. "You lose, and Chippy wins! Now it is Kentos turn." Kento got on his stomache and looked at Chippy. Chippy stared back at Kento. Chippy threw coins at Kento, but none of them had any effect. Chippy glared at Kento.  
  
Chippy made several funny faces, but Kento did not blink. Chippy then had a great idea. Chippy held up a chocolate chip cookie and waved it in front of Kento. Kento grabbed the cookie, and in an effort to take it from the chipmunk, he ended up blinking. Chippy let Kento have the cookie, and then Talpa laughed. "Now your only hope of getting your cereal back is Rowan! So, are you ready?" Rowan nodded his head and got on his stomache, facing Chippy. He stared at Chippy, and Chippy stared at him. Rowan punched Chippy as hard as he could, and Chippy was thrown back several feet, and Chippy the chipmunk blinked when he hit the floor. "Chippy... Lost? NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Fine, here's your damn cereal..." Talpa gave the Ronin Warriors their Trix, Lucky Charms, and Cocoa Puffs and then disappeared.  
  
Utterly pointless. A complete success! Don't forget to review it! Tell me whether ya liked it or not. And now I shall leave. So goodbye for now, people! 


End file.
